cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Orange Magmafreezer-Aokaiga
Given the nickname "Orange" for her orange hair, Trizna Magmafreezer was a human Female that fought for the Republic during the clone wars. She was a commander in Larcon Legion, and later a General in the squad of mercenary recruits, SQUAD ON FIRE. As a girl before the clone wars, she found an underground base with a strange peice of technology with the power to grant anyone force sensitivity. Already strong in the force, this strengthend her and later she became part of the jedi order. (Events of TCW not in order) Birth and family Orange was born in 39 BBY with bright orange hair and brown eyes. Her parents had earlier moved to Raxus Prime, a disposal planet with only one settlement with no laws or rules. She earned several nicknames, most commonly Orange for her orange hair and Triz (short for Trizna, her first name). Borin and Reda Magmafreezer were Orange's parents, brought together by bounty hunting. After they married, settled down on coruscant, and tried to clear their names, Reda became pregnant and had a girl, Kardra Xenospawn. During a terrorist attack, Kardra went missing and they thought her dead. Broken hearted, they decided to take up being mercenaries again and moved to Raxus Prime where they planned to have their bountyhunting headquarters. Reda became pregnant again, and they had another girl they named Trizna. Trizna (or Orange) grew up in a life of mischeif. She and her three other friends looted the vast junk piles for valuables, and caused trouble throughout the settlement. But that one day changed. Under the junk I brush my wet hair out of my face and keep observing. Most of this is really junk, but once in a while I find a cool thing like an old helmet or rusted jewlery, sometimes parts of a ship or trinkets. And I'm not the only one searching. There are other poeple looking for things out here. Me and my friends are looking for valuables. Some people are looking for me. Others are looking for secret underground bases in an attempt to prove Raxus wasn't always a junkpile. Was it? Of course. Or at least sane people think so. And, around here, thats not alot of people. Raxus has been like this since the first settlement rose up. It became over-junked recently, and thats when the older people start to look for things, claiming someone wants to cover something up. Poor, crazy people. The people looking for me are whats left of the local authorities. I cause alot of trouble out here, most of the time out of boredom. When you get exaughsted over finding things, you get bored. When you get bored, you cause trouble. the train goes on forever. I squint. The particles of decaying things start to get in my eyes. Their getting worse as I walk nearer. I can barely see, then I realize something. "Dust storm!" I call out. These storms are common, and I get used to them. I start to stumble back, but I can hardly see. Then, I trip over something and start to fall down some kind of hole. The dust clears. I can now see I'll be falling for not very long. And, as quickly as I slipped, I'm on the ground in a pool of water. Clean water. Over here, Clean water is worth a few planets. Surprized, I look around. All of a sudden, a light zips on and my mouth drops at the sight of the technology. A voice controlled computer system. Food processors. A wardrobe. Everything. I walk over to a console. "How far down am I?" I ask the computer. "You are one half mile under the surface." The computers voice is slightly feminine. "Elevators are currently down. You will have to climb up through emergency portal. If you are evacuating, please take this." a drawer opens in the console to reveal a metal ball. I pick it up. Its light as a feather, and it feels warm. A hole in the ceiling opens to reveal a shaft with a ladder headed to the surface. I climb up, and I feel pumped, energetic, free, agile, you name it. I'm soon at the surface, and I'm releived to see it was only a short dust storm. I can see my friend Lexia Waving and calling to me in the distance. "I'll be right there!" I call to her. Then, I close the top hatch. Better not keep Lex waiting. The Clone War begins Orange-Trizna looked up at the brownish sky. There was something unusual about today, the swarm of ships from different planets had left the system, their occupants silent and quick, trying to get out of the system without getting noticed. To Orange, something was off. Their meeting should've lasted for weeks, and they had suddenly left for the Geonosis system. To observent and overly suspicious people like Orange, this was unusual behavior. A girl of schedule, Trizna hated sudden changes of plan. She started to walk back, her black coat sticking to her same-color jumpsuit in the moist air. Somehow, she new a new frontier was to begin for her. Leaving for good She read over the data on the holopad again. The contents were disturbing, the giver of it evil. According to it, Count Dooku had just declared every single person on Raxus Prime a citizen of The Confederacy Of Independant Systems. I can't do this! ''She told herself. Being a citizen of this new Confederacy was impossible for her. Though troublesome, she loved the Republic. Being in a side against it seemed impossible. Thats when she noticed a evacuation ship at the landing dock. Just then, she understood her family's words when they said they were leaving. They had seen this coming, and decided to leave for another planet, hopefully not a junk pile, with a clean city and pretty wildlife. Orange hoped it would be nuetral or in the republic. Separated I settled down in the seat of the transport ship. We were headed for a small settlement of felucia, and I couldn't wait. There would actually be plants and animals and clean air and water. Everyone was on, the ship was lifting off. I looked outside my window to see the trash mountains grow smaller and fall away, until there was only a sphere of brown and other ugly colors. I decided It looked better on the outside than on the inside. Raxus Prime is a pure example of "Looks Can Be Deceiving." The Gem of Raxus prime's sun gleams light on the ship. Under the atmosphere, the sun is only but a blob, giving gloomy light to the surface. Out here, it looks like it should. Beautiful. Like everything else. An alarm blared. The ship shook. She almost fell over. Then, screams rattled the ship as, piece by piece, it started to fall apart. Trizna jumped up. "What's going on?!" she asked a passing attendant. "There was a bomb rigged in the hyperdrive. The ship's falling apart!" ''Dooku, ''she whispered to herself, as if she suddenly knew who was behind it. "ORANGE! TRIZNA!" A voice rattled her trance. A young man her age was running toward her, shouting her name rapidly. "Over here!" She shouted back, and that caught the man's attenntion. "Are your parents Borin and Reda?!" he asked quickly. "Yes." "Then Come with me. I'm Rio Ice, from the First Larcon Legion. You parents went in an escape pod, and asked me to get you out of here in my Republic transport." "You're from the Republic?!" "I'm a Jedi." Those words releived her, and they dug through the crowd to Rio's ship. A few other children and teens were hustled on, and then the ship took off. Only the pilots of the ship hadn't evacuated. The shiip landed on a floating pad on Coruscant, and the frightened group emerged. It had all happened so fast, no one was able to contemplate or think about it until the ship had taken off. Now everyone was a frightened mess, though the Jedi and Clone Troopers on the ship had been cordial. Now, she looked out the window, settled on the sofa in her guest dormitory. It was spacious, clean and comfy, and had a perfect view of the Coruscant skyscrapers, but Orange wasn't thinking about the buildings and speeders that whirred past. Maybe she was thinking of her parents and friends, of her roomate Traceyela and a good nickname for her, or maybe she was deciding what she did the next day was a good choice. And the next day, She joined Larcon Legion. The Ball, and the Jedi Orange made many friends in Larcon Legion. These close friends she told personal things to, and soon word got to the Jedi of her discovery on Raxus. A planet known to have many secrets, the Council asked for an audience with Orange to investigate. During this, they discovered the ball was a piece of Technology with the power to grant anyone force sensitivity, and the underground base a lab. The ball was placed under a close gaurd and kept in the holocron vault, and Orange went under immediate training. But, they discovered the ball had already granted her the ability to use her powers correctly, so they had a jedi take her to Ilum. Ilum As our ship landed, it blew away snow and ice shrards under our landing area. The ship was old, really old, and made a purring sound as it landed. The Crystal Cave was already in sight, and I would've ran and tripped had it not been for the jedi holding me back as I got in a running stance. He said I was an 'impatient one' and 'needed a bit more work'. I tried to ignore it, for he had meant for me not to hear it. When we got inside the cave, he melted the ice in the passageway and waited for me. It was larger than I expected, and darker. Lights weren't allowed, so you either had to get used to it or feel your way through. In my case, I adjusted almost instantly. I'm used to dark things, and the Raxus prime night is darker than this. After twenty minutes of searching, I reach a large dome- with a rocky ledge on top and some thats glowing. It's too steep to climb. If I used the force to jump, the ledge would crumble beneath my hard landing. And, if I use the force to crumble the ledge, the crystal would break when it landed. So I'm nearly out of options when I discover one possibility- I could use the force to bring the crystal to me. I'm running out of time, so I'd better do it soon. Carefully, very carefully, I bring the crystal to me. Before I know it, its resting in my hand, glowing beautifully. I make it out of the cave with plenty of time to spare. The process for making my lightsaber is simple. The light green blade matches with the basic looking hilt, and I practice all the single-bladed forms without a hitch. ''Now, ''I think to myself, ''Time to go to battle! The Felucia Campaign Battle over Felucia Orange could feel her nervousness piloting over her. She was shaking and rocking on her feet without end. "Don't jump out of your pants before we get there." Reminded Garrett Emeraldstrike, a jedi who was assisting in the takeover of Felucia with Orange. "I know. Admit it, you were nervous on your first mission too." "I wasn't trying to imitate a broken rocking chair." Both laughed. "Sir, we are out of hyperspace and the sepratist general is hailing us." Orange flipped on her hood and approached the holoprojector. A sly Muun face apeared on it, and he spoke his greetings with such a sharp voice Orange nearly fell backwards. "Greetings General Magmafreezer, General Emeraldstrike. You are probably expecting to tear through our blockade and onto the planets surface. Because of the age," he cleared his throat, "and innocence of General Magmafreezer, I suggest you both turn back, or we will have to destroy you." "Innocence?" Orange inquired. "Yes. So far, in your record you have not yet commited any crimes versus the sepratist cause. If you push your forces against us, should you be captured, we'd have to terminate you." "I don't ''care. ''I think Its my job to get rid of you guys, and there's no shame in it for me." Orange retorted. "Very well. I gave you your chance, and I am sorry." The hologram disappeared. "Fire all weapons" Garrett ordered. "I'll command the fighter squad." Orange informed him as she walked towards the main hangar. "Grey 8, checking in." "Grey 2 checking in." The buzz of voices clogged up the comm. "Grey leader checking in." Orange finished." Alright. Focus your fireon the bridges of the command ships, but don't forget about those vultures." The comm went a buzz in yeses. "Don't get yourself killed out there." "Thanks." The voice was familliar, but she couldn't remember who's it was. "You MUST abort this now! You've lost too many men!" "We've downed one command ship. We can't stop now!" "I TELL YOU, that blockade is impenetrable right now!" Orange shut off the commlink. An hour of fighting had gone by, and the large fighter squad had been reduced by a half. "All fighters, go for that command vessel. If we can't destroy it in ten minutes, We'll go back to the cruiser." Orange called out to the remaining men. She hoped it would please Garrett, but she could still feel his impatience over the com. "Whats our status, grey 6?" She asked the pilot who's ship was farthest from her. "The Seppies have nearly exaughsted their Vulture droi- I HAVE BEEN HIT!! REPEAT! I HAVE BEEN-" the comm went up in static and an ungraceful explosion sprung on the enemy command ship's hull. "Its over. We're heading back to the cruiser." Orange could feel the releif of the pilots. "That won't be nesscary," A voice said over the comm and a stealth ship de-cloaking behind the enemy ship, and fired missles. The enemy cruiser went up in flames. = "While you were still putting together your fighter squad, the council gave me strict and secret orders to stand by in a stealth ship in case you needed help." Garrett, Orange, and Rio (who had been in the stealth ship) were in the main hangar debating over the events of that day. "We'll be glad to have you tag along. We need the extra help." Garrett said. "Indeed we do. That planet is littered with droids, and I hear there's special prototypes." Orange told Rio. "Not to mention alot of criminal activity," Garrett added, "there are two types of pirates there, and their causing alot of trouble for the sepratists and locals." "Indeed, Rio said, This fight has only begun." Rancor Brawl Appearance Orange was well known for her Orange hair, which gave her the nickname orange. During the first years of the clone wars, she tied it back in a braid and hid it under a hood, though sometimes wearing a cap. In the last year of the clone wars, Lan Phaseripper cut her hair off short in a duel, and it took sometime to grow back. When not wearing a hood or cap, she used a utility visor. Her main attire was of a red cape with an attached hood, a silver tunic and black pants. She would also wear a white general's uniform and for practice dueling, grey robes. Her disguise uniform consisted of some old jedi robes, red boots, and a large hat. 476px-Orngedueler.jpg|A Dueling Orange in the late year of the clone wars Orngepic1.jpg|Orange in her white general's uniform and utility visor Orange_powers.jpg|Orange in her white cap Weapons Though well known for her two green blades, Orange also had twin pairs of yellow and white sabers. She used a prototype umbaran DC-15 rifle, in disguises two Westar pistols, and a bow when stealth was the name of the game. Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Republic Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:SQUAD ON FIRE Category:The Liberator Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Shien Form Masters Category:Member Category:Ataru Form Masters Category:Spy Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Senators Category:Rebellion Generals Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Larcon Legion Category:Experienced Player